The present invention relates generally to pre-hung doors and, in particular, to a kit for installing a pre-hung residential door assembly that allows for improved, easier installation of a pre-hung door assembly adjacent an opening in a residential wall.
A typical pre-hung residential door assembly includes a substantially rectangular door frame having a preferably wood door hingedly attached thereto. The door assembly is configured for attachment to walls of a rough opening formed in a residential wall, for example in a house, a garage, or the like. These pre-hung door assemblies are advantageous in that the frame and the door are pre-aligned, requiring only the frame to be attached and aligned to the rough opening and eliminating the step of aligning the orienting the door to the frame.
The following U.S. patents and published patent application are relevant to pre-hung door assemblies and/or installation of pre-hung doors, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,798, 3,301,820, 3,411,240, 3,473,265, 3,584,416, 3,599,373, 4,718,195, 4,739,561, 5,159,782, 5,365,697, 5,655,332, 6,170,198, 6,725,604, and the U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0060241.
While pre-hung door assemblies are advantageous and eliminate the step of aligning and orienting the door to the frame, properly aligning and orienting the door assembly in the rough opening remains a difficult and often time-consuming task due in part to the weight of the door assembly and in part to the need to shim the assembly in the opening. Often, after the shims have been inserted, some or all of the shims move or fall out when the door is opened to test the fit.
It is desirable, therefore, to allow for easier and quicker installation of a pre-hung door assembly that maintains the alignment between the door frame and the door while installing the pre-hung door assembly.